For your entertainment
by Nikita-Gleek
Summary: Darren comes home from the tour and has some fun with Chris. I felt like writing smut. CrissColfer.


**First time writing smut so please be nice! **

* * *

Darren was so happy to be coming home from the tour today. He had a great time and all but he missed Chris. Chris had called him every night and asked him how the concert went and they would Skype before they went to bed but it wasn't the same. He opened the door of their apartment and saw Chris sitting on the couch watching t.v. He put his bags down and closed the door slowly. He smiled as he sneaked up behind Chris. He put his arms around Chris and kissed the top of his head. "Did you miss me?"

Chris turned around with a grin on his face and threw himself at Darren. "Oh my god! Why didn't you tell me you were coming home today?" Chris asked.

"Because I wanted to see that look on your face." Darren said and leaned in to kiss him. He was about to pull away from the kiss when Chris pulled him closer. Darren fell on top of Chris on the couch. He placed his hands on Chris' hips and made the kiss deeper. He slipped his tongue into Chris' mouth and moaned deeply. He missed this so much. Chris broke the kiss and looked up at Darren. "Lets go to the bedroom." He said breathlessly.

Darren stood up and turned off the t.v. He then followed Chris into their bedroom. He closed the door behind him and gasped at what he saw. Chris was already naked and had his legs spread out on the bed. "Wow you're a little eager aren't you?" Darren asked.

Chris smiled at him. " I really missed you."

Darren took his shoes and socks off and walked over to the bed. "I missed you too." Chris sat up and started sliding Darren's pants down. When he got them off he started palming Darren through his boxers. Darren moaned and threw his head back. "You're so good at that baby." Darren said.

Chris stopped and smiled. "You know what i'm even better at?" He asked.

"What?" Darren asked playfully.

"Take the rest of your clothes of and i'll show you." Chris said.

Darren pulled his shirt over his head and threw it across the room. He then slid his boxers off and sat on the bed next to Chris. Chris put his hands on Darren's chest. "Lay down." Chris whispered in his ear. Darren did as told. He loved it when Chris told him what to do. Next thing he knew, he could feel Chris' breathing on his dick.

Chris looked up at him and grinned. He loved how he could make Darren fall apart by doing the smallest things. He ran his tongue along Darren's length and placed his hands on his thighs. Darren moaned softly and closed his eyes. Chris then took Darren into his mouth and swirled his tongue around him. Darren moaned again and put his hands in Chris' hair. "Oh god baby! You're so good!"

Chris began sucking hard on Darren's dick because he knew Darren loved that. Darren started trusting into Chris' mouth. "Chris! Fuck I need you."

Darren heard a popping noise and then Chris way hovering over him. Chris grabbed both sides of his face and kissed him deeply. Darren moaned as he tasted himself on Chris' tongue. Chris broke the kiss and whispered, "How much do you want me?"

Darren whimpered because Chris' voice was so high pitched but sexy at the same time. "So much." He said breathlessly.

Chris smiled at him. "Good." Chris opened the draw next to the bed and took out the lube and a condom. "You wanna top or bottom?" Chris asked.

"Bottom." Darren said. He really wanted to feel Chris inside of him.

"Okay." Chris said. He lubed his fingers and put the lube back on top of the draw. He put one finger in front of Darren's hole and teased it. Darren moaned so softly that Chris almost didn't hear it. "Ready?" Chris asked.

Darren nodded at him and Chris slowly put one finger in. He trusted in and out slowly. "More." Darren begged.

Chris added another finger and then a third. Darren felt close already. "Stop. I'm gonna come if you don't stop baby."

Chris pulled his fingers out and put the condom on himself. He got some lube and put it on his dick. He positioned himself so that he was over Darren. He slowly pushed himself in. When he was all the way in he looked at Darren who was panting. "You're so tight babe." Chris said.

"Move." Darren said and Chris did. They both moaned as he trusted back in again. Darren placed his arms around Chris' neck to bring him closer. Chris trusted faster and faster until they were both moaning and sweating. "Oh Chris... i'm so close." Darren moaned.

Darren threw his head back and Chris started kissing down his neck. Once Chris kissed that special spot on Darren's neck Darren came. He screamed Chris' name and dug his fingers into Chris' back. Chris came after one more trust and moaned so load that everyone in the apartment building probably heard it.

Chris and Darren both lied down under the covers after cleaning up. Chris rested his head on Darren's chest and Darren ran his fingers through Chris' hair. Chris looked up at him and smiled. Darren smiled back and leaned over to kiss him. "Never go away for that long ever again." Chris said.

"Well if we have sex like that every time I do, I might just have to." Darren said and they both laughed.

* * *

**Well? Please review!**


End file.
